He's so cold
by loveli06
Summary: Sakura termina con su novio Sasuke por otro chico, pero ella no se da por vensida. Y exactamente que hay entre Naruto Y Sasuke? Mientras estos dos tratan de resolver eso.Sakura averiguara exactamente q es lo que pasa entre el zorro y el gato.PovCambia!S/N
1. Sasuke's Chapter 1: So Cold

yo no soy dueña de los perosnajes de naruto y lamentablemente nunca lo sere... naruto y compañia le pertenesen a Kishimoto-san y punto le doy todo el credito pues los eprsonajes son interesantes.

Nota: esto es un AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

Sasuke's Chapter

"so cold"

Sasuke está recostado perezosamente en su habitación pensando en todo menos en lo que debería… (Como de costumbre ¬o¬). Miro el reloj ya era hora de que se fuera levantándose y alistándose… Se levanto en silencio y se puso su suéter preferido (negro obviamente), y salió por la puerta sin decir nada… De todas formas no abría respuesta, su hermano no estaba en casa (nunca lo estaba ¬¬ ese Itachi…) y sus padres… bueno eso es un tema delicado…

Comenzó su camino hacia el parque, donde, no le costó trabajo encontrarla (esa bola de pelos rosa era inconfundible), se encontró con Sakura, su novia (¡¡no me maten!!), ella le había dicho que tenía algo importante de que hablar con el…

-Sasuke… ¡¡buenos días!! –Grito la bola de pelos rosa, feliz y campante, a pesar de que lo q le tenía que decir al moreno no era nada lindo…-

-Sasuke hiso ademan de saludo (ya saben el saludo patentado de Sasuke)

- Sasuke… necesito que te siente… - "hay no… ya veo por donde viene esto… me lo esperaba" pensaba el moreno, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la peli-rosa.

- Veras, Sasuke… tengo que decirte la verdad… - dijo la peli-rosa, esperando no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de decir…

- Ya sé lo que vas a decir… no hace falta- hiso ademan de levantarse pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- Sasuke… ¿Sabes quién es Naruto, cierto?- "que pregunta tan tonta" pensó el moreno.

- … Claro que se quien es… se sienta detrás mío… -"¡¡y es un fastidio!!" pensaba.

- ¿Si?... He… bueno pues… Sasuke… ¡¡Quiero que terminemos!! – (¡¡directo en el rostro!! ¡Golpe duro! XD).

- … ¿Se puede saber la razón?

- … - Sakura se puso de un intenso rojo carmín debido a lo que estaba a punto de confesarle al moreno.- Veras… Me he… enamorado de…- Hiso una larga pausa debido a la pena- Naruto… - puso una sonrisa tímida. "me lo imagine… ".

- En ese caso… te deseo la mejor de las suertes… - hiso ademan de irse nuevamente pero Sakura lo volvió a detener.

- ¿Sasuke?... ¿estás enojado?

- ¿eh? ¡NO! Estoy bien… yo – "no quería decir esto pero era la verdad"- No necesito de ti… nunca me hiciste falta…

-Esta última frase hiso crecer un coraje dentro de la peli-rosa, que parecía que estaba a punto de soltar humos por todos los lados posibles.

Sasuke noto esto… y recordó que Sakura ¡¡NUNCA era amable cuando la hacían enojar!!

¡ERES UN TONTO!! ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI?! ¡¿acaso no te importa que acabo de terminar contigo!?

Sasuke se encogió un poco de hombros… él no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta… al menos no una que calmara a la peli-rosa…

Si no te hago falta entonces ¡¿Por qué te hiciste mi novio?!

Sakura ¡al diablo con esto!! ¿Qué nunca te cansas?? ¿no que te gusta Naruto pues??

… Pero… oírte decir algo así… duele

Sasuke le dio una de esas miradas súper frías- Supéralo…

Sasuke… ¿sabes? Hasta aquí llego todo… solo espero que como dices… YO NUNCA te haya hecho falta… porque no volveré… ¡jamás!- Y con esto dicho le peli-negro vio como la peli-rosa se fue para ya nunca volver… "¿Quién la necesita?... ¡YO NO! Soy Auto-suficiente"…

Y con la misma se fue por donde vino… "esto me cansa… prefiero volver ya a casa… de todas formas mañana seguro será un día muy cansado…" Y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa… llego a su cuarto se quito la ropa (Duerme en bóxers ¬ es TAN!! XD) y se recostó en su cama a tratar de dormir… tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría al día siguiente algo muy malo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento algo alejado de la casa del peli-negro…

Un rubio de ojos azules que tenía unas curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes adornando sus cachetes, trataba de dormir… no podía conciliar el sueño… solo había una cosa en su mente… Estaba consciente de que para ese momento una peli-rosa en particular ya habría de haber terminado con su novio… Y por culpa suya… ¿Quién lo mando a él a darle falsas ilusiones a la peli-rosa? Pero él sabía lo que iba a tener que hacer… rechazarla… y no iba a ser nada lindo… Ya se la imaginaba llorando y quejándose…

El rubio se viro un par de veces… el peli-negro golpeo un poco la almohada para suavizarla…

Y antes de que alguno se diera cuenta ya estaban dormidos… sin siquiera imaginarse lo que les esperaba… al día siguiente…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno hay esta mi primer fic!! Y espero que les parezca bien… R&R plis!!

Este primer Chapter se lo dedico a Kiki… Porque SÉ que ella será la primera en leerlo

Hasta el próximo Chapter… (El que sigue es de Naruto… o de ambos… NO ME MATEN!!)


	2. Naruto's Chapter 1: Rechazo

Bueno aparentemente tengo mucho tiempo para gastar aki esta el chapter que sigue me siento muy feliz!

yo no soy dueña de los perosnajes de naruto y lamentablemente nunca lo sere... naruto y compañia le pertenesen a Kishimoto-san y punto le doy todo el credito pues los personajes son interesantes.

* * *

Naruto's Chapter

"Rechazo"

Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes, dormía tranquilamente cuando escucha el despertador sonar por quinta vez… le tira la almohada y ni se inmuta… 5 minutos después reacciona:

¿Qué?... ¿Qué hora es?...- pensaba en vos alta el rubio. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta… 7:15am… estaba…- **¡¡ESTOY TARDE!!-** Con la misma se paró de la cama como un rayo, se alisto corriendo por todo el apartamento como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Con todo el apuro casi olvida su almuerzo… cosa que no podía hacer… sino no podría comer… el rubio vivía solo… Salió por la puerta y serró con llave… Sus clases comenzaban a las 7:30am y su escuela le quedaba algo lejos… asique corrió con todas sus fuerzas y milagrosamente logro llegar a la escuela a las 7:25am, justo antes de que serraran las puertas de la escuela.

Lo primero que hiso fue descansar un poco de la carrera maratónica y tomar un poco de agua… Cuando se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver… Sakura:

Este… Buenos días Naruto – dijo la peli-rosa al ver al rubio.

Si… Buenos días Sakura – respondió el rubio.

Naruto ¿crees que en el receso puedas ir al último piso de la escuela a encontrarte con migo? – El último piso de la escuela era al aire libre y no mucha gente iba allí… Sakura tenía una expresión de esperanza en su rostro, algo que el rubio noto.

Supongo que está bien… nos vemos haya entonces Sakura – Y con la misma se fue a su salón… las clases comenzarían pronto.

No mucho después sonó el timbre que marcaba el comienzo de las clases y Naruto se sentó en su puesto, dejo la mochila a su lado en el suelo. No mucho después de haber llegado el rubio al salón entro su compañero… un peli-negro de piel clara y ojos tan negros como la noche… ese es Sasuke, el "sabelotodo", el "Sr. Serio", el Uchiha menor, el chico con mas fangirls en toda la escuela… quizás en todo el mundo… y venia con una cara de muerto… "Me pregunto ¿qué le pasara a este imbécil ahora?" pensaba el rubio y decidió preguntarle:

-Oye… ¿Sasuke? – pregunto aunque en realidad no esperaba respuesta…

- ¿Qué quieres idiota? – Sasuke le lanzo una de esas miradas-frías tan típicas del peli-negro.

- Naruto puso cara de enojo – Solo quería saber qué te pasa… se me había olvidado que eres un grosero… - y le devolvió la mirada al Uchiha.

- hm… no me pasa nada – dijo muy serio el Uchiha y se sentó en su puesto junto a la ventana… "¿En que estará pensando?" se preguntaba mentalmente Naruto (lol).

Pues así pasó una "tranquila" mañana, Kiba trajo a su perro Akamaru a la escuela de nuevo, el prof. Kakashi llego tarde como siempre, nada fuera de lo normal… Y sonó el timbre del receso… Naruto automáticamente se dirigió al lugar de su encuentro con Sakura… no tardo mucho en llegar allí, la peli-rosa lo estaba esperando:

Hola Naruto – la peli-rosa puso una cara de notable alegría - ¿Cómo has pasado la mañana?

… Tranquilo… nada del otro mundo – dijo el rubio con su sonrisa-zorruna en los labios.

Bueno… este tengo algo que decirte, Naruto… algo muy importante – las mejillas de la peli-rosa se tornaron de un rojo-carmín debido a lo que estaba a punto de confesarle al rubio.

¿Qué me tienes que decir Sakura? – El rubio sabía lo que la peli-rosa le iba a decir… pero no quería romperle el corazón tan pronto… Así que espero su respuesta…

Pues… Naruto tengo que decirte – la peli-rosa comenzó a tartamudear… - q-que… t-t-te… t-tu mmm-me g-g-gus… **¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!** – la peli-rosa sintió como un peso muy pesado desaparecía de sus hombros, sintió el alivio.

Naruto sabía que tenía que decir… inclino la cabeza y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir - Sakura… lo siento… pero… tu no me gustas…

La peli-rosa sintió el dolor del rechazo correr por sus venas y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar justo donde estaba parada…

Lo siento Sakura… si quieres podemos ser amigos… - dijo el rubio tratando de no ver a la peli-rosa mientras ella lloraba…

Si… amigos… seremos amigos… debo irme… - y con la misma salió corriendo, Naruto trato de detenerla pero esta se adelanto y para cuando la alcanzo se encontraba llorando en los brazos de la mejor amiga de la peli-rosa, Ino, él solo se quedo allí y "espió" al conversación…

Sakura ¡¿Qué paso?! – la peli-rosa se encontraba llorando desconsolada en los brazos de su amiga

Na-na-naruto… sob él… él… ¡me rechazo! sob - Ino solo se pudo dedicar a tratar de consolar a su amiga…

Naruto se sentía algo culpable cuando comenzó a caminar de vuelta al piso de arriba, no se fijo por donde iba y se termino chocando con alguien…

**¡OYE fíjate!** – El rubio automáticamente supo quien era…

Sasuke… - dijo el rubio casi murmurando…

¿Eh?... – Sasuke se encontraba desconcertado, pero luego cayó en cuenta… - La rechazaste ¿cierto? …

El rubio asintió con la cabeza – La hice llorar…

Ya veo… - el Uchiha estaba algo desconcertado…

¿Crees que ella vaya a estar bien? Digo tu fuiste su novio… - el rubio se sintió incomodo por la pregunta que acababa de hacer…

Creo que estará bien… Puede superarlo… pero eso si… ¡**NUNCA** se rendirá! Yo la rechace como 15 veces… - respondió el Uchiha.

Si tal vez tengas razón – y así no más la sonrisa zorruna volvió al rostro del rubio. – Nos vemos Sasuke…

Y el rubio se fue del lugar… las cases de la tarde comenzarían pronto… y tenía mucho que hacer aun… el días apenas empezaba… AUN faltaba mucho para que pudiera él descansar tranquilamente…

Continuar...

* * *

Hola! espero que les aya gustado!! este chapter se lo dedico a todos los que lo estuvieron esperando R&R porfavor!! diganme: ¿que les parese? bye! PD: como notaran estaba tan metida ne escribir que casi no interrumpi la historia (o NO la interrumpi nunca ), espero que este chaper se entienda mejor!


	3. Sasuke's Chapter 2: Clases al Aire Libre

¡Dios, Dios! ¡¡Perdónenme!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Por no haber escrito en siglos!!!!!! Es que pues tengo mis escusas:

Me faltaba un poco de inspiración, lo sé, lo sé, debí de haber pensado un poco más.

Pues la escuela me dificulto un poco, además que tuve muchos problemas. Pero lo bueno es que la escuela ya se acabo asique tratare de escribir lo más posible.

Casi no he podido usar mi computadora por… temas de familia se podría decir, pero cada segundo que tenga para escribir lo usare.

Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen… si me pertenecieran (Naruto y compañía) la historia sería muy diferente ^^.

Ahora con el fic!!

* * *

Sasuke's Chapter 2

Sasuke observo como aquel rubio salía caminando feliz de la vida, le parecía increíble como una persona puede cambiar de ánimo tan rápidamente. En fin ese no era problema suyo, se dijo mentalmente el pelinegro.

Pero en verdad el sentía que algo no estaba bien, Sasuke no lo quería admitir pero, estaba preocupado algo de todo esto no le daba buena espina… "debe ser solo mi imaginación, digo ¿Qué puede salir mal?, ella se enamoro, él la rechazo y yo ya no tengo nada que ver" pensaba el pelinegro, restándole importancia. Entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba el reinicio de clases. El pelinegro solo se encamino a su salón con tranquilidad, tocaba matemáticas, lo que significaba media hora de insoportables numeritos que no le hacían falta… No mal entiendan, el pelinegro es bueno en matemáticas, es solo que es tan bueno que lo aburren.

En fin llego al salón se sentó tranquilamente en su puesto junto a la ventana y espero a que llegara el profesor. Entonces paso: llego Akamaru corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, perseguido por su dueño, Kiba, y en menos de 5 minutos tenían todo el salón destrozado…

Sasuke solo se limito a mirar el desastre que estaban formando. Casi todas las bancas estaban tiradas por el piso, y un par estaban rotas, la pizarra se cayó y muchos libros se encontraban desparramados por el piso. En eso llego el profesor, Iruka:

¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos paso aquí?! – dijo este con una cara de "Voy-a-matar-al-culpable".

Este… ¿perdón?- dijo Kiba con miedo a su castigo.

¿Perdón? ¡destrozaste medio salón!- dijo el Prof. Muy amargado.- Ya que, no importa, supongo que tendremos la clase afuera…

En eso llegaron algunos de los alumnos que faltaban, entre ellos Naruto

¿¡¡Dios que rayos paso aquí!!?- preguntaron casi todos al unisonó, la mayoría con la boca abierta de par en par.

Chicos, daremos la clase afuera- dijo Iruka, tratando de tomar control.

Así pues el salón entero se dirigió al patio de la escuela. Se sentaron en la hierba y "dieron clase". Sasuke se paso toda la clase "jugando con la hierba".

¿Oye Sasuke?- escucho una voz llamarlo detrás de él.

¿Hmmm?- fue la única respuesta del pelinegro mientas se volteaba para ver quien lo llamaba, y con toda sértela era el rubio de Naruto.

¿De veras crees que Sakura vaya a estar bien? – Pregunto el rubio consternado. – La verdad es que no he podido parar de preocuparme…

Sasuke suspiro- … Idiota claro que estará bien, creí que ya no te ibas a preocupar. – A Sasuke le molestaba, por alguna razón, el hecho de que cierto rubio volviera con la misma historia ¿Qué tanto le preocupaba? Además en lo que al Uchiha respecta, a él no le importaba… ¿Asique para que Naruto se molestaba en hablar con él? Lo sacaba de quicio.

Grrr...- El rubio estaba enojado de eso no había duda.- Jooo ¡no te pongas pesado imbécil!

¿Qué ¿Pero!!? Grrr!- ¡¡Sasuke se estaba poniendo de un humor de perros!! (q Kiba no me hoya XD) – ¡Tu eres el que se pone pesado!

Se notaba que Naruto estaba haciendo lo posible por contener su ira.- ¡¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta es tu tonta ex novia de la que estamos ablando!! …

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cómo empezó esta tonta discusión, ni cuando fue que comenzaron a gritar. Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban revolcándose en el suelo, golpeándose el uno al otro a diestra y siniestra, demasiado tarde. Sasuke tomaba la ventaja, Naruto se la quitaba y así siguieron peleando, con el profesor tratando de detenerlos y sus amigos "echándole porras" a su "preferido" hasta que ambos quedaron demasiado exhaustos como para continuar. Entonces ambos quedaron jadeando uno frente al otro. Sasuke tenía una manga de la camisa rota, Naruto tenía los pantalones rasgados (se le habían roto con una rama que estaba tirada en el suelo) e incluso Sasuke estaba despeinado al igual que Naruto. Eso sin contar las múltiples marcas que se podían ver, huellas de los golpes que habían recibido.

¡¡¡ Ustedes!!!- el prof. Iruka estaba que echaba humo.- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre armar una pelea en medio de la clase?!- parecía a punto de estallar- ¡¡¡¡Vayan a la oficina de Tsunade en este preciso instante!!!!

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron miradas "de esto es tu culpa" todo el camino hasta la oficina de Tsunade donde, sabían, les esperaba un tremendo castigo… Sasuke no quería ni pensar en las posibilidades…

* * *

Jeje bueno, bueno ¿¿qué les pareció?? XD nuestros protagonistas se pelearon y ahora sufrirán las consecuencias ^^ bueno hasta el próximo capítulo (que no sé cuándo será  ) Cuídense y déjenme un reviews X3!!!! (Este capítulo me parece que me quedo raro pero bueno el castigo de este par valdrá toda la estupidez esta ., los hare sufrir XD, a ellos claro ^^) A y perdon por hacerlo tan corto . pero queria dejarlo con un poco de suspenso XD.

Bye Bye!


	4. Naruto's Chapter 2: Problemas

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que ahora mismo debería de estar dormida (mañana es domingo está bien desvelarse!! Eso es lo que dice mi hermano siempre XD).

¡¡¡Bueno a lo usual!!!

¡¡¡Naruto y Sasuke tendrán su castigo!!! Veremos q pasa XD

Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño, Kishimoto-san ¡y punto! (¿¿¿lo escribí bien??? .)

* * *

Naruto's Chapter 2

"Genial miren el problema en el que me ha metido este pedazo de zopenco, se cree el muy muí… ¡me da rabia!" Pensaba Naruto mientras se dirigía con malas ganas a la oficina de Tsunade, acompañado por la persona que, según él, era el causante de todo este lio en el que sabia se iban a meter los dos. Naruto miro a Sasuke de reojo por un momento, y no pudo evitar notar que la camisa del pelinegro tenía una manga rasgada, "¿yo hice eso?" se pregunto mentalmente, entonces noto que el pelinegro cojeaba ligeramente, y entonces, con la conciencia que le comenzaba a pesar, volteo la mirada "tshh ¿¿a mí que me importa lo que le haya pasado a ese idiota??" pensaba para calmar su conciencia.

Hoye – Naruto volteo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, al lado de él, llamarlo – Ya estamos aquí despistado… - Sasuke se 'molesto' en dedicarle una mirada de "eres-un-maldito-idiota" a Naruto.

Naruto solo se molesto en contestarle con una mirada de "me-vale-lo-que-digas" para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado y comprendido… Savia que el Uchiha entendería solo con eso.

Ambos se estuvieron mirando por un buen rato, directo en los ojos, en una pelea interminable sobre quién era el culpable. Luego ambos miraron el pomo de la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de ellos, ambos sabían que al abrir esa puerta lo que les esperaría seria de seguro infierno en la tierra. Sus miradas se volvieron a enganchar, decididos al fin, Naruto tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Luego Sasuke se asomo por el hueco de la dichosa puerta:

¿Sasuke? ¿Esta Tsunade allí? – El pelinegro solo se dedico a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

¿Listo Naruto? – Pregunto el pelinegro, olvidándose de su enojo con el rubio de momento, Ambos sabían que era por una buena causa, salvar sus pellejos.

S-si… eso creo – fue lo único que Naruto fue capaz de responder.

Bien – con eso último dicho el pelinegro abrió la puerta para entrar, seguido del rubio.

Al verlos entrar a ambos y viendo en las condiciones en las que se encontraban Tsunade no tardo en hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido. Aun así los miro con una cara de sorpresa que se ve de aquí a la china.

¿A ver se puede saber qué rayos les ha pasado? – Pregunto Tsunade con una cara de enojo muy notable.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron cuestionándose quien iba a responder a esa tétrica pregunta. Al final Sasuke hablo primero:

Pues, en términos sencillos, Naruto y yo tuvimos una pelea – Naruto automáticamente se preparo para lo que venía. Que mejor ni se los menciono, Tsunade se la paso una hora gritando y regañándolos como nunca en su vida. Al final termino con esta frase:

¡¡¡¡Como castigo tendrán que venir el sábado a limpiar toda la escuela!!!! ¡Solos! – Sasuke hiso una mueca de frustración, mientras Naruto se puso 'histérico'.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!! Pero Profe ¡esta escuela es muy grande! – Naruto recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Tsunade.

La próxima vez piénsalos dos veces antes de comenzar una pelea con el pelinegro al lado tuyo Naruto, ahora váyanse – Tsunade hiso una pausa – Los veo el sábado, o mejor dicho, mañana. Retírense.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la oficina de Tsunade ambos con sus propias preocupaciones, paso el resto del día tranquilo, ambos llegaron a sus respectivas casas tranquilos.

Naruto ceno ramen, Sasuke se comió un emparedado. Naruto se puso piyama y se fue a dormir, Sasuke tomo una ducha se puso sus respectivos bóxers y se fue a dormir.

Naruto no podía dormir, Sasuke daba vueltas en la cama. Pero antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban dormidos, profundamente, sin saber que pasaría al día siguiente, pero dormidos al fin.

* * *

Jeje esta medio corto también (pero hey fue rápido que esperaban??)

Además debo de pedir disculpas si… los he dejado picados de nuevo XD pero no se preocupen en el próximo cap. Si que Naruto y Sasuke recibirán su merecido… por ahora dejémoslos soñar XD (y yo también tengo sueño son la 1 de la mañana). Prepárense porque el siguiente capítulo si va a ser largo!!! Lo prometo! Así me desvele toda la semana!!!!!! . A por cierto esto de Naruto's Chapter y Sasuke's Chapter, indica a que personaje estoy siguiendo (y del cual se verán los pensamientos.) la barrita esa (antes de que Sasuke y Naruto se duerman) indica que voy a alternar una frase de uno y una del otro (me imagino que lo habrán notado). Ahora mismo tengo sueño, mucho sueño asique iré a dormir.

Bueno, Buenas noches bye bye!


	5. Sasuke's Chapter 3: Time to Start

Jeje Comenzare a escribir este siguiente capítulo con un pedazo de pizza en mi boca XD (no ce ni para que mencione esto XD)

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño (que no soy yo).

Bueno lo prometído es deuda, asique aquí esta:

* * *

Sasuke's Chapter, Again.

Sasuke se levanto perezosamente de la cama, era sábado pero para su desagrado estaba seguro de que no tendría un día muy placentero que digamos, y todo gracias a cierto rubio de ojos azules que más valía que en estos momentos estuviese alistándose. O por lo menos despierto, si no estaba seguro de que el siguiente sábado tendría otro castigo. "Más vale alistarse rápido" pensaba el Uchiha "Mientras más pronto llegues, más rápido terminare y menos tiempo tendré que pasar con ese pedazo de idiota" pensaba mientras preparaba el agua para ducharse, era algo quisquilloso con esto "Y pensándolo un poco siendo una escuela tan grande será mejor llegar lo más pronto posible." Así pues se metió a la ducha y al salir se seco o más rápido posible y se vistió sin mirar mucho lo que se puso: Un par de yines oscuros y una camisa azul oscura, lo usual. Así pues bajo sin mucho miramiento a la cocina para encontrarse con su fastidioso hermano, Itachi, el cual se encontraba borracho. Sasuke se limito a mirarlo con desprecio, mientras este lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Sasuke se comió un plato de cereal, para su desagrado ya estaba un poco tarde. Tomo sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada.

Sasuke no tardo mucho en llegar a la escuela ya que fue en patineta asique eso le ahorro tiempo. Cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela no tardo en preguntarse que hacia aquel rubio sentado en frente de las puertas de la escuela, pronto noto que estas estaban serradas. Asique se acerco al rubio y le toco el hombro, este alzo su cabeza con una mirada cuestionadora.

Oye Naruto, ¿Por qué las puertas de la escuela están serradas? – Sasuke pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

Naruto suspiro resignado – Se supone que Tsunade viene a abrirnos la escuela, el problema es que ¡¡¡¡llevo aquí una hora esperándola!!!! – Dijo obviamente enojado con su directora.

Rayos – maldijo Sasuke por lo bajo. – Supongo que no nos queda de otra, solo esperar… - Con esto dicho el Uchiha se sentó junto a Naruto, a esperar.

En eso Naruto noto que el Uchiha sostenía en una de sus manos una patineta. – ¿Oye Sasuke?

Sasuke solo hiso una mueca para que le rubio supiera que tenía su atención.

¿Sabes usar la patineta? ¿o esta allí para adornar? – lo ultimo el rubio lo dijo con un obvio tono de burla.

Obviamente que la se usar - Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina a Naruto, la cual este ignoro.

¡¡¡Genial!!! – A Naruto se le notaba el entusiasmo en los ojos. – ¡¿Me enseñas?!

Sasuke lo miro con una mirada cuestionadora – ¿A usar una?

No, ¡¡¡quiero que me enseñes como la usas!!! – Naruto seguía súper emocionado, el Uchiha lo notaba.

Luego… - Dijo el Uchiha restándole toda la importancia al tema.

¿Eeeeee? ¡Anda no seas así Sasuke! – Pobre Naruto le estaban rompiendo los sueños.

Mira si ahora no hay tiempo para eso – y lo miro con una mirada de "si-te-quejas-de-nuevo-te-mato"

Con esto Naruto se quedo callado.

No mucho después llego Tsunade quien sin decir nada abrió las puertas del colegio, le entrego las llaves a Sasuke y se fue. Sasuke asumió que esto se debía a que la directora estaba falta de sueño y quería salir del paso. Así pues Naruto y Sasuke entraron en la inmensa escuela y serraron las puertas de la escuela.

Bueno – comenzó Sasuke – Como esta es una escuela tan grande la dividí en 3 partes – Sasuke saco un mapa de su bolsillo, o mejor dicho unos planos de la escuela.

¡¡¡¡Wao!!!! Planos de la escuela, ¿de dónde los sacaste? – Naruto no podía creerlo, se le notaba en los ojos la sorpresa.

Internet. – fue la única respuesta de Sasuke. A Naruto se le escapo el alma. Luego Sasuke prosiguió – Tú te encargaras del lado A, los pisos de arriba. – Dijo mostrándole el mapa de la parte de arriba del colegio. – Yo me encargare del lado B, Los patios y el jardín del club de jardinería. – le explico a Naruto mostrándole la parte del mapa que el mismo Sasuke tendría que limpiar. – Y luego cuando ambos hayamos terminado y tomado un descanso. Limpiaremos juntos la parte C, El piso de abajo, los baños y el gimnasio. ¿Entendido?

Naruto asintió. – entonces voy a comenzar con mi parte.

Ha, Naruto también limpia los salones del piso de arriba ¿okey? – Naruto asintió. – Cuando termines nos vemos en la cafetería para almorzar y luego limpiar juntos el área C.

¡¡¡¡Copiado!!!! – Dijo Naruto para luego irse feliz y campantemente a limpiar su parte.

El Uchiha solo se limito a preguntarse cómo era posible que el rubio estuviera tan contento. Digo se trata de limpiar una gran, gran escuela. El pelinegro suspiro y se encamino a hacer su "trabajo". Sasuke decidió comenzar por el club de jardinería, asique se dirigió a este solo para darse cuenta de que el invernadero estaba serrado herméticamente, le llego la frustración ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a limpiarlo si estaba serrado? Era frustrante. Asique se puso en camino de limpiar algo mas, pero en ese momento oyó una voz que se le hacía familiar.

Mmm ¿Sasuke? – El muchacho dueño de aquel nombre volteo para con certeza encontrarse con Hinata, una chica muy callada que estaba en su grupo.

… Hinata, hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el pelinegro, se suponía que solamente estaban él y Naruto en la escuela.

Ha… Pues la directora me pidió que viniera a darles la llave del invernadero, es que yo siempre la cargó porque soy la presidenta del club de jardinería.

Mmm ya veo, bueno ¿puedes darme la llave? – Pregunto Sasuke un poco apurado "mientras más rápido termine mejor" era lo único que le pasaba por la mente.

Ha si – dijo la chica buscando la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, pronto saco una llave de uno de ellos y luego se la entrego al pelinegro. – Ten, bueno este… ya me voy.

Sasuke vio como la pelinegra se alejaba en dirección a las puertas de la escuela y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo el rubio. Ya se lo imaginaba limpiando el salón de química, más le valía no romper nada, o los castigarían de nuevo. Así pues Sasuke se dispuso a limpiar el invernadero. Comenzó y siendo un lugar pequeño, termino en un poco más de media hora, para luego dirigirse al enorme patio que le esperaba lleno de hojas. "Maldición" pensaba "Apenas estoy empezando" denoto enojado. Así pues pasaron hora y media, y Sasuke aun seguía limpiando las hojas (y recogiendo la basura). Hasta que llego a el pie de un gran, gran árbol (tal vez el más grande de la escuela) y entonces se dijo a si mismo "mmm no estaría mal un pequeño descanso" y con esto dicho tomo asiento debajo del gran árbol, miro hacia arriba (no al cielo) y noto que desde debajo de aquel árbol se podía ver perfecto el segundo piso, y con certeza en poco tiempo, paso el rubio por aquel pasillo y Sasuke, que estaba entrando en un estado soñoliento, se quedo mirando como el rubio trapeaba el piso, para luego caerse, Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita y se quedo dormido.

Cuando el pelinegro despertó se sorprendió al ver que ese rubio de ojos azules se encontraba dormido justo al lado de él con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro (en el de Sasuke). Sasuke se le quedo mirando, "se ve lindo cuando duerme" admitió Sasuke para sí mismo, más me vale despertarlo, pero cuando fue a cumplir dicha acción el rubio se movió inconscientemente abrazando a Sasuke, lo cual hiso que (aunque el pelinegro nunca lo fuera a admitir) se pusiera rojo. Sasuke solo lo ignoro y volvió a tratar de despertarlo, esta vez se detuvo, seria incomodo despertarlo en esa posición asique se paro con cuidado de no despertar al rubio solo para luego tocarle el hombro y agitarlo un poco consiguiendo así que se despertara.

¿He? ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – Pregunto el rubio totalmente soñoliento y obviamente inconsciente de donde estaba.

¡Idiota! ¡No estás en tu cama, ni yo! – Sasuke se altero porque para colmo el rubio se tenía que despertar diciendo cosas incomodas "Deberás es un fastidio" pensó el pelinegro.

¿He? – Naruto aun se encontraba medio dormido, pero no tardo mucho en recordar lo que había pasado y despertarse. - ¡Ha! ¡ya recuerdo! Te vi durmiendo como un holgazán y dije "hey si el duerme ¿porque yo no?" asique me senté un rato y me quede dormido.

¡Tú! ¡Debiste haberme despertado! – Se puso Sasuke alterado

¡Ya Jo! ¡Perdón! – le reprocho Naruto, pero luego susurro – además te veías lindo dormido… - lo susurro en un tono tan bajo que aunque el pelinegro lo escucho se pregunto si había oído bien, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Bueno olvídalo, muévete y ponte a lo tuyo – dijo el Uchiha resignado.

Bueno pero-¡waaaaa! – el rubio callo de sentón en el piso, se había resbalado con una hoja que estaba mojada y era bastante resbalosa. El pelinegro solo se le quedo mirando al rubio conteniendo la risa, puesto que este rubio se encontraba en una posición muy vergonzosa (para el rubio). Naruto tardo muy poco en tonar lo que le hacía gracia al Uchiha y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rápidamente para recobrar un poco de dignidad le grito a Sasuke:

¡¡¡¡¿De qué te ríes?!!!! ¿porque no en lugar de reírte no me ayudas?- se quejaba el rubio alterado.

Ya, ya ni siquiera me he reído… - con esto dicho sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinegro le dio la mano al rubio para ayudarle, pero cuando este le dio la mano el pelinegro lo levanto con mucha fuerza… Lo que causo una situación muy incómoda, ninguno lo vio venir. Aun así hay estaban uno encima del otro y ambos rojos sin más remedio. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar notarlo, no era imposible no notarlo, el corazón del rubio latía a mil por hora y el Uchiha lo sentía sobre su propio pecho. Y así mismo también noto que le suyo latía igual o más rápido que el de su compañero, y lo peor del caso el pelinegro no se podía ni cuestionar porque ya que estaba muy ocupado cuestionándose porque estaba tan paralizado, no podía mover ni un musculo. Entonces se decidió a por lo menos abrir los ojos (los tenía cerrados), lo cual hiso lentamente y al abrirlos por completo se encontró con un par de ojos de color azul cielo y se pregunto, mientras se perdía en esos ojos "¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que los ojos de Naruto son tan… lindos? ¡Lindos! ¿¡Dios Sasuke que estás diciendo?!". Ya es el colmo de los colmos para el Uchiha, y no sabía ni porque, solo sabía que esos ojos azules del rubio le estaban encantado, quisiera o no admitirlo, así era y lo detestaba. "Al diablo" se dijo a sí mismo, y con la misma se corrió un poco para quitarse le rubio de enzima, el cual reacciono y se levanto igualmente. Luego se alejo pero no se fue sin antes molestar un poco al rubio, quería desahogarse.

Oye Naruto, espero no encontrarte por ahí de holgazán – Y así pues le dio la espalda y se fue.

¡¡¡¡¡Oye!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Yo no era el que estaba holgazaneando!!!! – Escucho el Uchiha que le gritaba el rubio desde lejos.

El Uchiha no le respondió, tenía mucho que hacer y eso era en lo único que pensaba. O más bien en lo único que quería pensar. A pesar de que estuvo todo el resto del día limpiando el gran e inmenso patio no podía para de distraerse, y cada vez que se distraía sus pensamientos se iban automáticamente a el dueño de los ojos azules, y se comenzaba a preguntar qué rayos había pasado debajo de ese árbol, "¡ese estúpido árbol!" pensaba el Uchiha cansado de tanto rubio recorriendo su cabeza una y otra vez.

¡Rayos! – maldijo en voz alta, ya estaba terminando ye so significaba ver al rubio de nuevo, y créanlo no tenía ganas de eso.

Pero a pesar de lo que el pelinegro deseaba, termino 15 minutos luego de aquella maldición al aire. Miro su reloj, era hora de almorzar asique se dirigió a la cafetería a esperar por Naruto. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al rubio sentado comiendo en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Se acerco a él, por más que quisiera alejarse. Saco de su mochila su almuerzo y se sentó a comer enfrente de el rubio. El rubio no le dirigió la mirada en los 15 minutos que estuvieron comiendo. Y fue un "almuerzo-de-compañeros" totalmente silencioso he incomodo, al menos hasta que Sasuke hablo.

Bueno escucha, dividiremos el área C en dos en dos partes – dijo sacando los planos de la escuela nuevamente. Señalo un lado de la escuela – Esta parte te toca a ti, la otra a mí.

Pero… ¿y el gimnasio? – Pregunto Naruto señalando que el muchacho no había incluido el gimnasio en ninguno de los dos lados.

Pues es muy grande, lo limpiaremos juntos – dijo como si fuera obvio. Y es que para el lo era.

Bueno como ya he terminado mi almuerzo, comenzare ya mismo, nos vemos en el gimnasio.

Sasuke solo asintió, lo cual era raro en el pero no veía razón para reprocharle al rubio su decisión, asique se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Pasaron unas 3 horas en las cuales Sasuke se dedico a limpiar los salones y pasillos del lado que le tocaba, en esos momentos de tanta paciencia Sasuke se encontraba acalorado como nunca antes, y ¿adivinen que cacharon sus ojos? Se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de la parte que le tocaba a Naruto y con certeza no muy lejos estaba el rubio limpiando un pasillo sin notar aun la presencia del pelinegro. Sasuke sencillamente se le quedo mirando un rato, sin razón alguna luego sencillamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a terminar en 5 minutos las ultimas cosas que le faltaban. Luego se dirigió al gimnasio a esperar a Naruto. Se sentó en una de las bancas de madera, "En este bendito gimnasio hace demasiada calor" Con esto en mente Sasuke susurro para sí - Me quitare la camisa, así será un poco más fresco – con esto dicho se quito al camisa y las puso a un lado. En ese momento entro Naruto y Sasuke no perdió ni un segundo:

Ten – le paso al rubio un trapeador y un cubo con agua, Sasuke también tenía un par. – Anda ayuda a trapear este lugar.

Naruto se limito a asentir algo sonrojado.

Así pues se pusieron a trapear y en no mucho tiempo ocurrió el incidente que ninguno de los dos realmente deseaba que sucediera. Naruto y Sasuke estaban trapeando tranquilamente, pero Naruto tumbo uno de los baldes de agua, Sasuke se acerco a ver qué había pasado, Naruto resbalo y pues el resto se resume en dos palabras: Posición Incómoda.

Naruto se encontraba por segunda vez en el día sobre el pelinegro en una posición no muy cómoda que digamos. Naruto, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho sin camisa de Sasuke alzo un poco la cabeza, y Sasuke no pudo evitar quedarse mirando esos ojos tan especiales del rubio. Y entonces paso a Sasuke, por primera vez…

¿Sabes Naruto?... – Dijo Sasuke lentamente – tienes unos… lindos ojos – al terminar la frase se quedo mirando esos ojos azules que en esos momentos de debilidad adoraba mirar. Naruto, por su parte, solo se limito a sonrojarse. Y ni yo lo creo, Sasuke por primera vez dijo lo que pensaba, por primera vez se le escapo de los labios algo que se debía de guardar para sí. Ahora solo se enteraba de lo que había dicho, y Sasuke rápido se arrepintió, Ho, y que arrepentido estaba de haber dicho eso. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar una cosa: La reacción del rubio.

Continuara…

* * *

XD siiiiii!!!!!! Lo logre!!! Son las 12:00 pm pero lo logre! Termine! Me costó mucho más tiempo del que pensé y a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo creo que hay partes que NO me gustan . pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así asique no tengo ni idea de cómo arreglarlo para que me guste pero bueno supongo que así está bien y espero que esta vez sí sea suficientemente largo! Porque tengo sueño, hambre y últimamente no estoy durmiendo bien. Asique sepan que me ha costado mucho trabajo terminar esto a tiempo plis aprécienlo!!!!!

Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capi. Y perdón por dejarlos picados, pero es que lo que sigue lo quiero poner del punto de vista de Naru y por eso tiene que ser en el siguiente Chapter.

Bye bye! ~~ Nos vemos espero les haya gustado!!! Plis díganme que les gusto T.T me costo.

Chau cuídense.


	6. Naruto's Chapter 3: El Contra Mi?

Okey hey Que tal les ha ido? Todo bien?? XD

Como que hace rato que no nos leemos he?

Pues es que me fue de crucero!!! A tomar mis respectivas vacaciones!! Ho! y fueron geniales!

Pero hoy volví a la realidad y me propuse a mi misma comenzar el fic no? 01 de Febrero no (digo fecha en la que comense a escribir este chapter)? XD jeje falta poco para el día de los enamorados, alomejor y me animo a hacer algo especial! Cualquier cosa, les aviso para el que le interese! X3

Bueno sin más demora:

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño (que no soy yo).

* * *

Naruto's Chapter

Naruto estaba en shock total y no paraba de preguntarse si había oído bien, ¿Tal vez sus oídos le abrían mentido? ¡Dios tal vez se estaba quedando sordo y escucho mal! Pero aun así con tantas posibilidades, Naruto no podía negarlo había oído bien pero aun así no podía creerlo. Sencillamente era algo sin sentido, imposible, digo Uchiha Sasuke ¿Diciendo algo lindo? ¡Nunca! No le cabía en la cabeza a Naruto, y para ser francos en la mía tampoco. Y para colmo el pobre rubio tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas sin responder, una tras otra: "¿Porque dijo eso?", "¿Porque no puedo moverme? ¿Tanto así es el shock?"… "¡Alto! ¿Estoy en shock?" "En verdad siento que alguien controla mis pensamientos, ¡estoy tan confundido! ¡Rayos!" esto ultimo confundió al pobre rubio aun más, y entonces se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad, estaba- "¡¡¡¡ Dios!!!! ¡¡ Estoy rojo!! ¡Que mierda! ¡No se ni porque!" así pues las preguntas de Naruto dieron vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Aun así Naruto se decidió en decir algo para romper el silencio. Pero ¿Qué?, como si Dios hubiese oído sus plegarias la respuesta (la cual era falsa) le cayo del cielo: "Seguro y es una broma, este Sasuke ¡ya no sabe ni con que fastidiarme!" Entonces feliz y contento con su conclusión en el asunto soltó una risita que le erizo la piel al pelinegro, se paro y luego pensó "Jajá Sasuke ni pienses que voy a caer, no te saldrás con la tuya"

- Gracias – y como si fuera cosa de gracia, que para el rubio lo era puesto que no tomo lo que el pobre Sasuke había dejado escapar enserio, soltó una risita – Me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

El Uchiha le dedico una mirada de cuestionamiento máxima, la cual el rubio ignoro. – Si claro… - susurro el pelinegro sin más remedio.

- ¡Anda vamos a terminar aquí de una buena ves! – Con esto dicho el rubio se paro como si no hubiera pasado nada y siguió con lo suyo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales terminaron de trapear el piso. Así pues se sentaron en una de las gradas, uno al lado del otro en silencio, a esperar a que el piso se secara, para luego comenzar a limpiar lo poco que les quedaba: las ventanas, las gradas en las que estaban sentados, los dos baños del gimnasio, el salón donde se guardaban las pelotas, sogas y demás, entre otras cosas más. El silencio molestaba al rubio a muerte, pero no sele ocurría nada que hacer al respecto. "Esto es tan incomodo…" era lo único que le pasaba al rubio por la cabeza, la verdad es que Sasuke no solo estaba callado si no que también tenía una mirada de: Odio-este-mundo-y-no-me-jodas que daba miedo y lo peor del caso es que esa expresión solo se significaba una cosa: Sasuke estaba furioso, "¿Con quien?" era la pregunta aquí que el rubio quería responder. Naruto miro a Sasuke de reojo, tratando de poder ver una señal o algo que le indicara la razón del enojo de aquel pelinegro. Aun así por más que miro y se cuestiono, no le pasó nada por la cabeza. Lo único que se le ocurría era que estaba enojado porque aun faltaba bastante. Pero esa no era una razón para tanto enfado como el que significaba la expresión que ahora traía el pelinegro en el rostro. Entonces mientras el rubio se rompía la cabeza una voz cercana lo saco de sus pensamientos:

- Oye, idiota, ya se seco el piso – Sasuke hablo con una voz increíblemente fría, de echo más de lo normal. El rubio miro al pelinegro y se encontró con que este le quito la mirada que le había dado al hablarle. Naruto vio bien esta vez y decidió ignorar el pequeño insulto, puesto que Sasuke estaba enojado y Naruto sabia que en esas condiciones la más mínima respuesta a aquel insulto llevaría sola y únicamente a una pelea, cosa que no necesitaba después de la ultima pelea en serio que tuvieron, asique se levanto en silencio para luego voltearse y hablarle al pelinegro.

- Bueno en tal caso vamos a seguir con lo nuestro ya ¿no? – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa para tratar de controlar el enojo del Uchiha. – Anda, ¿Qué sigue, "jefe"? – Pregunto el rubio riéndose, esto le encantaba, para el era divertido, llamar a Sasuke jefe puesto que el Uchiha ¡¡en verdad se comportaba como tal!! "Es tan engreído" pensó el rubio, riéndose por lo bajo. Sin embargo a Sasuke como que no le pareció algo gracioso y al rubio le toco aguantar una mirada de: ¿Por-qué-no-te-mueres? Por parte del Uchiha.

- Ho vamos, Sasuke, tómalo como un cumplido – Dijo Naruto riéndose aun más "De seguro parezco idiota" pensaba "pero al fin y al cabo es bueno para eliminar la tensión, y la expresión de Sasuke vale oro, ¡ya se porque me encanta joderle la paciencia!" Y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse aun más ante su propio pensamiento.

- … Deja ya de reírte ¿quieres? No le hallo la gracia – Sasuke aun se veía enojado asique Naruto decidió callarse, la idea de un Sasuke enojado a muerte con el en un logar desolado le daba miedo, asique decidió tratar de no hacerlo enojar aun más.

En lugar de abrir la boca de nuevo para hablar se fue caminando, bajo de las gradas y si comenzó a dedicarse a limpiar las ventanas del gimnasio, dejando al pelinegro solo allá arriba. Naruto comenzó a limpiar las ventanas, las cuales eran bastante grandes, en una oportunidad miro alrededor para ver a que se dedicaba Sasuke, lo vio ordenando las cosas de la bodega y se pregunto que abría hecho que el pelinegro se enojara… Una pregunta sin respuesta para el rubio que se cuestionaba. Ya Naruto estaba arto, confundido, cansado y sudado para estas alturas. Se moría por terminar ya de una vez de limpiar para poder tomar una ducha, y de hecho ¡la tomaría allí mismo! Había traído ropa limpia y todo, la verdad odiaba andar por allí empapado en sudor. Termino de limpiar las ventanas pero aun faltaba bastante: Los dos baños y las gradas, además de que Sasuke aun no acababa con la bodega. Naruto suspiro, miro su reflejo en la ventana y luego se levanto y decidió subir a limpiar las gradas. Comenzó a subir los escalones y con certeza su lado torpe le gano y resbalo con una parte de las gradas que, Dios sabría porque, estaba mojada, callo de sentón en una de las gradas y se escucho un estruendo ya que Naruto soltó todo lo que traía en las manos. Y con certeza el pelinegro no tardo mucho en asomarse a ver lo que había ocasionado aquel estruendo. Naruto miro hacia abajo como pudo desde donde estaba al escuchar su nombre, y lo que vio fue al pelinegro algo alterado por el estruendo tan repentino, asumía Naruto.

- ¡Oye! Idiota ¡¿Se puede saber que fue eso?! – Grito el pelinegro desde abajo. Naruto solo se rio de su propia torpeza, para luego responderle:

- ¡Solo me caí Sasuke! ¡No te preocupes estoy bien! – Respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

- … Y ¡¿Quién dijo que me preocupaba imbécil?! – Respondió el pelinegro claramente enojado.

Naruto solo se quedo en silencio y levanto lo que se le había caído para dedicarse a comenzar a limpiar en silencio. En verdad Naruto no sabia que le pasaba, estaba más torpe de lo normal, se distraía con todo y ni el mismo entendía que pasaba con sus cambios de ánimo tan repentinos. Pero era algo que prefería discutir con la almohada, y eso en definitiva era porque lo distraía más. Naruto solo se quiso concentrar en una cosa: Terminar de limpiar el vendito gimnasio. En verdad ahora que se ponía a pensar lo un poco el castigo que les puso Tsunade ¡debería de ser ilegal! Esta escuela es tan grande, claro que entendía porque lo había echo, el y Sasuke peleaban mucho y aproximadamente una vez a la semana tenían peleas serias, a veces no llegaban a los golpes como la ultima, pero si solían llegar a gritarse en medio de la clase, no entendía porque al pelinegro le costaba tanto llevarse bien con el, pero eso no importaba, Tsunade siempre los regañaba, castigaba, les hacía de todo y aun así no aprendían. Naruto recordaba una vez que como castigo los encerró en el salón de castigos, solos, todo el día y para colmar cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que ambos muchachos estaban tratando de matarse. Naruto aun recordaba perfectamente la expresión de la directora al entrar en el salón y lo único que la pobre directora, estaba en shock, fue capas de decir fue: "… ¿Tanto así se odian…?" Luego de eso Tsunade se limito a castigarlos de nuevo al día siguiente, esta vez cada uno encerrado el día entero solo en un salón diferente. Y recuerdos como ese Naruto tenía miles, cada uno más extremo que el anterior, Naruto juraría que dentro de algunas otras peleas Tsunade los esposaría a ambos juntos todo un fin de semana, al fin y al cabo la directora se la pasaba diciendo: "O aprenden a llevarse bien por las buenas o lo aprenden por las malas". Naruto quería ver eso un día, Sasuke y el llevándose bien al 100%, "Como si eso fuera posible" pensaba. Al fin termino de limpiar las venditas gradas, asique Naruto se recostó perezosamente en una de ellas a descansar un rato, pero lamentablemente para el, los parpados se le fueron asiendo más y más pesados y aunque trataba de mantenerse despierto, pensando en lo enojado que iba a estar Sasuke, no pudo evitarlo y al cabo de un rato se quedo dormido. Pero Naruto era feliz, si que lo era pues estaba dormido profundamente ya y teniendo un lindo, lindo sueño: Soñaba que se bañaba en un plato de ramen, en un mundo hecho de fideos y etc. No hacia falta entrar en detalle, Naruto estaba en su mundo feliz, y así seguiría siendo asta que llegara el pelinegro enojado a despertarle, pero para eso aun faltaba un rato, y mientras Naruto descansaba plácidamente.

**************************************** Narradora****************************************

Si Naruto, descansa un rato al fin y al cabo, pronto despertaras disfrútalo mientras dure.

* * *

Hola, hola! XD Jeje termine!! Urra! Tarde como siempre pero termine! La verdad esque estuve algo enferma estos días asique eso causo demora. Lamento que sea algo corto (almenos yo lo ayo corto) pero seme seco el cerebro y la verdad no me gusta mucho como me esta quedando asique si tienen alguna opinion buena o mala, no importa, pliz no duden en asermela saver! nececito mucho de sus opiniones!!! y por sierto como nota les dejo esto:

Hay dos narradoras en esta historia, solo para que sepan que aunque se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Naruto o el de Sasuke ninguno de los dos narra, las narradoras simplemente nos ponen en "sus zapatos". Quería explicar el porque de esa ultima línea al final de este Chapter, la narradora decidió añadir algo (es casi lo mismo que cuando Naruto y Sasuke se van a dormir XD). Para los curiosos: La que narra los chapters de Sasuke se llama Clara y la que narra los de Naruto, Amy. (Tal vez puedan narrar igual a parecido, nunca me he puesto a ver eso, pero soy muy diferentes (son mis OCs generales, 2 de ellas)) de cualquier modo es solo para que no se confundan ni nada, se que a veces enredo mucho las cosas y me disculpo.

Ahora me despido:

Bye!


	7. Sasuke's Chapter 4:If We Figth

Okey Tiempo q no escribo pero bueno ahoritita mismo empieza la escuela y tengo q terminar de bordar mi mochila asique si yo fuera ustedes me sentiría muy agradecida porque me estoy esforzando para traerles el siguiente cap. Cuando se supone que debería de estar haciendo otra cosa… ¿Saben que me he dado cuenta de algo? Luego del Chapter 2 los nombres de los chapters desaparecen T.T y no me había dado cuenta… Bueno ya que, no importa comencemos:

"_Pensamientos"_

Naruto y compañía le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño (denuedo lo digo: que no soy yo)

* * *

Sasuke's Chapter 4

Sasuke se encontraba devuelta en la bodega arreglando todas las pelotas y demás en su lugar tratando de ordenar este lugar, pues cuando el entro ¡parecía un chiquero! Y mientras ordenaba todo sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar y recordó aquella vez que Tsunade, su directora los encerró a Naruto y a el en un salón de castigo durante un día entero, al final del día se querían matar, pero después de todo no era su culpa que Naruto fuera un indecente, fastidioso e insoportable chico de secundaria. Y entonces recordó la razón de su enojo: "_Ese desgraciado rubio" _Pensaba Sasuke lleno de enojo "_¡No lo soporto! Se cree el muy chistoso… Pues a mi no me causa gracia ¡se burlo de lo que dije en mi cara! Y lo peor del caso no se ni porque lo dije" _Los pensamientos de frustración de Sasuke siguieron durante un tiempo mientras terminaba de arreglar la bodega.

Y al terminar tomo una de las pelotas de basquetbol y se dedico a tratar de encestar un par, quería distraerse, y lo consiguió porque durante un tiempo no noto la ausencia de señales de vida por parte de Naruto. Pero cuando lo noto tomo la pelota en sus manos y se dispuso a buscarlo, subió a las gradas en busca del rubio y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente en un rincón ¡quería estallar! Ya le parecía el colmo ¿Por qué Naruto no podía sencillamente dejar de hacerlo enojar? O ¿será que el pelinegro sencillamente es demasiado sensible? Al momento no importaba, lo único que importaba era que el imbécil de Naruto seguía dormido soñando con Dios-sabe-que en lugar de terminar de limpiar este lugar para poder irse a casa pronto.

Asique Sasuke se acerco al rubio y tratando de no enojarse mucho, lo sacudió para que despertara, y con certeza el rubio abrió los ojos lentamente solo para sobresaltarse al ver que el pelinegro lo había despertado:

-¡Waaaaa! – se sobresalto Naruto y se alejo del pelinegro, obviamente temiendo atentados contra su vida por parte de este.

-Cálmate no es como si te fuera a matar, además ¿con que? – le dijo Sasuke para hacerle entender que AUN no lo iba a querer matar.

Asique Sasuke vio como Naruto se levanto y luego tomo sus "utensilios de limpieza" y bajo las gradas, pero al estar el rubio ya abajo el pelinegro le escucho gritar su nombre seguido de:

-¡Cabeza hueca! ¡¿Qué no estabas enojado?! – Luego el rubio puso una de sus sonrisas zorrunas en su rostro – ¡Por cierto voy a limpiar el baño de la derecha! – y luego le saco la lengua a Sasuke

-¡Eres un infantil! – Le grito el pelinegro solo para luego tirarle la pelota que traía en las manos.

Naruto la esquivo y le respondió con: - ¡¿Vez? te dije que me ibas a querer matar! – y con la misma se metió en el baño del lado derecho antes de que surgiera otro atentado en su contra.

Sasuke bajo de las gradas y se dispuso a limpiar el baño del lado izquierdo, tenía que relajarse y olvidar su enojo… Asique se dedico a limpiar el dichoso baño, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que con certeza escuchara un estruendo proveniente del otro baño, ¿será que conocía ya al rubio demasiado? Bueno después de todo llevaban 3 años seguidos en el mismo salón.

Sasuke suspiro, se relajo y lo más calmado posible se dirigió al baño del lado derecho. Allí encontró a Naruto tirado en el suelo y lleno de jabón, tratando de levantarse pero fallando una y otra vez puesto que el jabón lo hacia resbalar otra vez. Sasuke se quedo mirándolo esperando a ver si lograba pararse solo, al ver que no le dijo:

-Oye como que ríndete ¿no? – Acto seguido el rubio volteo para ver a un Sasuke un poco más relajado.

-He… no puedo levantarme – se limito a decir el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna de nuevo en el rostro.

-A ver dame la mano zorro torpe – y acto seguido Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a levantarse.

Y Naruto ya estando de pie le dedico una mirada cuestionadora a Sasuke – ¿Porque zorro? – fue lo único que se limito a preguntar.

-No se, pero es irónico… - dicho esto Sasuke hiso ademan de irse, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-¡Oye Sasuke! – Sasuke volteo – ¿Sigues enojado? – le pregunto Naruto

-No… ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te vayas a poner a holgazanear! ¿okey? Ya quiero irme de aquí… - y con esto dicho Sasuke regreso a lo suyo.

Y No tardo mucho término de limpiar el baño y luego se sentó a esperar a que el rubio terminara y se puso a pensar. Lo que Naruto había echo lo dejo en shock… el idiota creyó que era una broma… No podía creerlo que injusto. Digo el bobo de Sasuke dejo escapar lo que pasaba por su mente y ese idiota lo había menospreciado por completo y tomado como una broma, Sasuke no sabia porque pero eso si que lo había echo enojar. Pero al fin y al cabo el Uchiha siendo Uchiha pronto se calmo y se relajo, _"De todas formas es solo un idiota, un maldito zorro torpe e idiota, mejor lo dejo que se divierta feliz de la vida de todas formas no todo el mundo es serio como yo… No lo culpo por ser un fastidio, pero aun así LO DETESTO"_ Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Sasuke esos y unos cuantos más parecidos, mientras esperaba a que el rubio terminara con lo suyo.

Y pronto Naruto salió del baño tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo al lado de Sasuke, lo miro y le dijo: - Oye Sasuke, voy a tomar un baño, ¿me esperas o que? – esto lo dijo porque al tener ellos las llaves no podían irse así como así. Sasuke tenía que serrar todas las puertas del colegio y además no le podía dejar las llaves a Naruto, Tsunade se lo había prohibido.

-Naa, también me voy a bañar, además igual no te puedo dejar solo aquí, selo prometí a Tsunade – Y Sasuke se paro para tomar su maleta y dirigirse al baño.

-Joo pues el chico responsable, solo te faltan las gafas Sasuke – dijo Naruto en tono de relajo.

-No molestes ¿si?, ¡solo muévete! – Le corto Sasuke duramente sin siquiera voltear.

Así pues ambos chicos se metieron al "baño comunitario", como digo yo. Sasuke se tomo toda la tranquilidad del mundo, comenzó a lavarse el cabello y todo, pues el también ansiaba una pronta ducha. Pero el pacifico baño de Sasuke no duro mucho antes de ser interrumpido por la ya a estas alturas inusual torpeza de Naruto, se escucho en el baño un sonoro grito de sorpresa por parte del rubio que luego le dijo a Sasuke, que había volteado a mirar que le paso:

-¡No te preocupes estoy bien! Solo se me cayó el jabón – y sonrió como siempre.

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar quedársele mirando, Naruto tenía el cabello rubio pegado a la frente debido al agua, la cabeza asía arriba recibiendo todo el agua que salía de la ducha en la cara, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro, solo estaba allí disfrutando del agua que corría por todo su cuerpo, y ya Sasuke no pudo evitarlo… sele quedo mirando con cara de hipnotizado mientras que los cabellos negros se le pegaban al rostro y el jabón sele resbalaba de las manos, y se quedo así un rato mirando a Naruto y ya no pudo evitarlo, y se pregunto por primera vez en su vida si los zorros rubios de ojos azules existirían…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno X3 la verdad tengo ganas de alargar la poética narración a la que llegamos en estos momentos pero ¡¡¡me parece bien dejarlo hasta allí!!! Aun un poco corto creo pero ¡espero que les guste! Espero poder escribir pronto porque Naru también se dispondrá a admirar a Sasuke XD

Pero bueno Nada de spoiler! Nos vemos ^^

Bye! Dejen reviews!!!


	8. Naruto's Chapter 4:Distracción

Dios mio!! Si que soy mala no?? olvide por completo este fic durante un año entero pero aki esta el capitulo que sigue... espero que les guste T.T

bueno ya saben Naruto y compañia le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Naruto's Chapter 4

Distracción

Naruto y Sasuke se habían metido al baño no ase mucho cuando Naruto ya se distrajo con la forma tan… peculiar en que Sasuke tomaba un baño, la forma en que se lavaba el cabello con los ojos serrados y ciertamente su torpeza lo ataco una torpeza que ya asta el cuestionaba ¿Qué le pasaba hoy que estaba tan torpe? ¿Por qué de pronto se tropezaba y caía con todo? "_Debo de andar muy distraído" _ Fue su respuesta para si cuando pensó en ello, pero en estos momentos lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Sasuke e infortunadamente se le resbalo el jabón de las manos, Naruto pego un brinco mientras trataba de agarrar el jabón y al final el jabón acabo en el piso cuando lo fue a recoger se fijo en que Sasuke lo estaba mirando asíque le dijo con una sonrisa, aun que un poco sonrojado:

-¡No te preocupes estoy bien! Solo se me cayó el jabón – y luego simplemente se volteo a seguir con lo suyo.

Sin embargo una fuerza extrañamente poderosa le urgía voltear a mirar a Sasuke pues podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke fija en su cuerpo y esto le incomodaba. Luego de un tiempo durante el cual Naruto disimuló lo mejor que pudo, Sasuke dejo de mirarlo tan fijamente y se concentro en lo suyo. Pero ahora era Naruto el que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke.

Naruto no le tenia explicación alguna, para el no había razón evidente, el solo no lo podía evitar. Admirar el cuerpo bien formado de Sasuke, eso era a lo que se dedicaba el rubio en estos momentos. Y mientras Sasuke se pasaba el jabón por los hombros el lo seguía con su mirada, posando sus ojos en todos los músculos que poseía en los brazos, en el torso y luego un poco más abajo… Y no quiso mirar, no pudo mirar. Quito la mirada y se sonrojo de un fuerte tono rosa oscuro, Naruto tenia problemas y lo peor no sabia que era lo que le pasaba.

Se sentía extraño, incomodo, pero le gustaba a la vez…

* * *

Pronto terminaron de bañarse y salieron del baño, se secaron y comenzaron a vestirse. Naruto se puso los boxers luego los pantalones y aunque de espaldas a Sasuke sentía su mirada sobre el. Y quería voltearse, quería mirar a Sasuke cambiarse de ropa, quería pero no entendía la razón. Entonces con disimulo se voltea un poco para ponerse la camisa y puede ver como Sasuke, sentado en una banca mientras se pone las medias, lo mira. Cuando se termina de poner el suéter y mira a Sasuke bien nota como este quita la mirada y se sonroja, provocando que Naruto hiciera lo mismo.

Naruto es torpe, lo sabemos pero este día se había pasado, y ahora que se disponía a ponerse su preciado collar, su amuleto, su prenda más importante, en un momento como ese su torpeza le gano. El collar se le resbala de las manos al rubio de ojos azules y cae en las duchas.

Para Naruto ese collar es algo muy importante, y ese collar es lo que marco en este preciso momento el curso que tomaría su vida de adolescente, para bien o para mal. En el momento en el que Naruto se apresuro a las duchas a recoger el collar su vida tomo cierto camino.

Cuando Naruto se resbalo con el jabón que estaba en el piso al intentar tomar su collar, se agarro de la llave del agua, sin querer al caerse la abrió y luego termino en el piso mojado, empapado, en una posición un tanto embarazosa, con su collar en la mano, mirando el dije de este que era del mismo tono que sus ojos. Y sin embargo lo único que fue capaz de decir fue:

Auch…

* * *

Ok bueno francamente ODIO este capitulo no me gusta como me quedo pero a mi buena amiga Ericka le gusto asiq lo pongo pero a mi no me gusta!! y me quedo corto! lo se esq fue rapido y lo queria dejar en suspenso, en un suspenso medio mal echo pero bueno... Sorry!!!! T.T

Solo espero q a ustedes si!! no quiero q más ensima q llevo un año que no pongo nada luego lo que pongo no les guste!! me muero si es asi!!! asiq por favor dejen comentarios!!! si no creo q mato este fic!! T.T!! por favor diganme q si les gusto PLIS!!!! pero no mientan!!! XP

Antes de finales de febrero pondre el que sigue! Chao~ ^^


	9. Sasuke's Chapter 5: Too Bad

Bueno como lo prometi antes de que se acabara febrero!! Ya saben Naruto y compañia no me pertenecen!

* * *

Sasuke's Chapter 5

Too Bad

Sasuke acababa de presenciar uno de los momentos más tontos en la vida de Naruto Usumaki, el rubio se encontraba en esos momentos en el suelo de las duchas, empapado y con un collar en las manos y eso sin mencionar la extraña posición en la que se encontraba Naruto. Una posición que perturbaba a Sasuke, y vaya que lo perturbaba de una manera indebida…

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo, empapado, mirando el dije de su collar, con el suéter naranja pegado al pecho debido al agua, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, teniendo la derecha más adelante que la izquierda y sosteniendo otra parte de su peso en su codo derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía el collar. Y a Sasuke le molestaba, le molestaba la cara de ligero dolor que tenia el rubio, le molestaba la forma en que su suéter se le pegaba al pecho, le molestaba tanto y a la vez, sin saber porque… le encantaba y lo sabia.

Sasuke sabia la forma en que su cuerpo respondía, estaba al tanto de los deseos que tenia de caerle encima a Naruto, pero lo detestaba y no lo podía evitar. Y francamente no entendía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar. Para el eso no era más que algo insignificante, para Sasuke era imposible dejarse llevar por tales sentimientos carnales que en su criterio eran puramente hormonales. Y aunque le costara trabajo los ignoraría.

Así que Sasuke se dispuso a quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y luego a atender a Naruto que se había dado la vuelta en el piso y ahora estaba boca arriba con el collar seguro en su mano y mirando a Sasuke con una mirada cuestionadora. Sasuke se dirigió a su maleta saco una toalla y sin decir nada se acerco a Naruto a quien aun le caía agua en el rostro, apago la regadera y miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo veían fijamente.

Naruto lo miro y dijo:

- "Hola Sasuke…" - luego el rubio comenzó a reírse, y con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro termino diciendo – "Estoy empapado."

Sasuke lo miro con cara de "si-ya-me-di-cuenta" y le tiro la toalla en la cara a Naruto. – "Sécate un poco." – Fue lo único que dijo el azabache.

Luego Naruto trato de levantarse y Sasuke, de una forma un poco extraña, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. "¿Es esto necesario?..." pensaba Sasuke. Para el Naruto era un torpe Zorro rubio y llego a la conclusión de que lo era, era necesario. Así que luego de Naruto levantarse, Sasuke recostado contra la pared del baño, sin camisa por cierto, vio como Naruto trataba de secarse lo más posible. Pero, como Sasuke no tardo mucho en darse cuenta, los esfuerzos del rubio eran en vano pues toda su ropa estaba mojada. Y a Sasuke le cruzo una idea por la cabeza…

Poco sabía el que esa idea esa sola idea, cambiaria su vida. En el instante en el que Sasuke pensó en esa sola posibilidad, su destino quedo sellado. Y aun que no era el más brillante futuro, de alguna forma para Sasuke era el correcto.

Y en el momento en el que Sasuke abrió los labios para hablar… Ya no había vuelta atrás…

- "Oye Naruto, no tiene caso…" - fue lo que pronuncio el pelinegro, iniciando la conversación que marco para siempre lo que sucedería aquella noche.

- "¿Tú crees?" – pregunto el rubio mirándose las ropas empapadas.

- "No lo creo. Estoy seguro." – respondió el pelinegro.

- "¡Rayos!" – Naruto obviamente enojado tiro la toalla al suelo. – "Sasuke… ¿Y ahora que ago? ¡No puedo irme así!... o ¿Si?" – Pregunto el rubio mirando a Sasuke con un tanto de desesperación.

- "Si te vas así te resfriaras…" - Y sin duda la idea de Sasuke tomo lugar, esa idea que marcaría a ambos, pero lo que Sasuke no sabe es que, desde el momento en el que el collar de Naruto se le escapo de las manos al rubio, no había forma de evitar lo que esta noche iba a ocurrir.

- "Mi casa esta cerca, ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa y te presto ropa?" – Y así pues Sasuke dijo lo que tenia que decir. Y ya el resto es inevitable.

Y aunque luego de eso Naruto miro a Sasuke con cara de extrañado, la respuesta que salio de los labios del rubio solo podía ser una: "Si"

- "Supongo que esta bien…" - dijo Naruto un poco extrañado pero era lo mejor ¿Cierto? – "Si ¡anda vamos pues! ¡Recoge tus cosas Sasuke! ¡Apúrate!" – Ahora era Sasuke el extrañado, pero Naruto le dedico una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y Sasuke solo sonrío y "puso manos a la obra".

* * *

Luego de eso Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban caminando uno al lado del otro rumbo a la casa del pelinegro, mientras que el rubio se cubría con la toalla lo mejor que podía para protegerse del frío de la noche y Sasuke llevaba su patineta en un brazo, Sasuke solo era capas de pensar en que a su lado un zorrito rubio de ojos azules se moría de frío. Y aunque Sasuke quería abrazar a Naruto, aunque el pelinegro se moría por abrigar del frió al rubio, Sasuke nunca lo haría, era demasiado como para parecer normal.

Y una ves más Sasuke reprimió su sentimiento, un sentimiento que poco a poco se asía más fuerte y sin previo aviso estallaría en el momento que menos convenía, pero, eso también era inevitable, esto ya es… ¿cosa de destino quizá?

"¿Qué rayos me pasa? Naruto… lo conozco desde que somos niños, si, pero eso no explica nada… ¡este maldito zorro! En un día y ya me esta volviendo loco… ¿Qué me esta pasando…?" estos pensamientos, y otros muy parecidos bombardeaban a Sasuke mientras el luchaba desesperado por entender y reprimir eso que estaba sintiendo. Y en su pelea interna Sasuke no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron a su casa, si no hubiera sido por Naruto sacándolo de trance con un:

- "Sasuke ¿que no es aquí?" – Mientras el rubio lo miraba con cara cuestionadora y el pelinegro salía del trance en el que se encontraba, ninguno sabia lo que en esa casa les esperaba…

Al oír la vos de Naruto, Sasuke reacciono. Volteo y efectivamente era su casa, pintada de azul por fuera con una cerquita blanca de madera, un jardín con pequeñas flores y las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de madera, en la puerta de la cerquita se leía el apellido del pelinegro: Uchiha en una muy bonita letra. Aquí vive Sasuke y aquí en esta casa será donde ocurrirá, esta noche y a ninguno se le ocurrió, pero alguien más luego se enterara…

Y Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa, eran como las siete y media de la noche, en el cielo había pocas estrellas, la noche era fría y la luz de la luna era opacada por las nubes en el momento en el que Sasuke y Naruto entraron en aquella casa.

Sasuke no se extraño por la ausencia de su hermano mayor en el lugar, y seguro no le extrañaría no verlo a la mañana siguiente ahí tampoco. Pero al entrar en la casa vacía en lo único que podía pensar era que… estaban solos en su casa y por alguna razón que aun perturbaba a Sasuke, a el le causaba algo de emoción. Emoción que su frialdad ayudo a ocultar. En la habitación principal de su casa se sentía el calor del hogar, y la diferencia entre la fría noche que hacia fuera, y el pelinegro puedo notar como el rubio se aliviaba ante esta diferencia.

Sasuke subió las escaleras y volteo a ver a Naruto:

- "Oye ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Mi habitación esta arriba" – Y luego de decir esto el pelinegro pudo ver como el rubio le sonreía y decía en respuesta:

- "Si, ¡ya voy Sasuke!" – y con la misma siguió a Sasuke subiendo las escaleras.

Al entrar a su habitación que quedaba a la izquierda, Sasuke se dirigió al coset donde guardaba su ropa y rápidamente saco camisa y pantalón que pensó que le quedarían al rubio, puso la ropa sobre la cama, la señalo y dijo:

Puedes usar eso y si no te queda muy bien puedes buscar algo más ¿OK?

- "Si" – Naruto asintió con la cabeza y sonrío.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando recordó algo, debía darle una toalla nueva a Naruto pero para su "desgracia" al voltearse lo que el pelinegro vio provoco una fuerte reacción en el. Sasuke se volteo con la intención de darle una toalla a Naruto y lo único que consiguió fue ver a Naruto sin camisa y en boxers mientras el rubio se quitaba los pantalones, y a Sasuke digamos que le afecto de muchas maneras distintas. Le gusto lo que vio y eso lo molesto, sentía confusión y a la ves… para el esto estaba todo mal, todo le salía mal. Pero solo un sentimiento domino el cuerpo del pelinegro en ese momento… La rabia.

Sasuke estaba enojado, enojado consigo mismo en verdad pero eso no impidió que Naruto fuera la victima de su ira:

- "¡Tu! ¡Pedazo de sopenco! ¿Qué eres? ¡¿Un zorro que acaba de escaparse del zoológico?! ¡¿No podías esperar asta que yo saliera?!" – Sasuke descargo su enojo en Naruto grito insultos y mil cosas mientras el rubio permanecía callado.

- "¡Ya lárgate de mi cuarto! ¿si?" – decía Sasuke con tono enojado mientras empujaba a Naruto asía la puerta de su habitación para sacarlo casi "a patadas". Entonces Naruto dio su queja mientras Sasuke le serraba la puerta en la cara luego de haberle tirado la ropa en la cara al rubio.

- "¡Sasuke! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Todo el día te has comportado extraño! ¡¿Se puede saber yo que rayos te he hecho?!" - gritaba Naruto del otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba tratando de que Sasuke le hiciera caso.

Y oh baya que error… Sasuke creo que tu momento llego… La verdad sale cuando menos se lo espera y a Sasuke ese día… le salía todo mal. Con cada queja que ponía Naruto del otro lado de la puerta a Sasuke se le agotaba la paciencia, con cada palabra que pronunciaba el rubio el pelinegro se salía de control asta que ya el pelinegro no aguanto.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de un tiron y se encontró con Naruto aun en boxers, con la cara toda roja de tanto gritar y los ojos llorosos tal vez de frustración, o de algo más. Y Sasuke perdió el control.

- "¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?!" – Sasuke agarro a Naruto por los hombros y lo comenzó a agitar un poco – "¡Me pasa que no he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el día!" – y para "probar su punto" Sasuke agarro a Naruto por ambos lado de la cara y lo miro a los ojos y noto como el rubio se sonrrojaba un poco pero eso no evito que siguiera... - "¡Me pasa que se me sale lo que no me atrevía a decir y tu lo tomas de broma! ¡Me pasa que me muero por hacerte mil cosas y no se ni porqué!" – Entonces Sasuke soltó la cara de Naruto y bajo la cabeza – "Y me pasa que no se que hacer… porque no entiendo todo esto que significa… ¡porque no entiendo nada Naruto! Lo único que entiendo es que me pasas tú… Yo… ¡ASHH no se nada!" – y dejo caer su mirada al piso…

Sasuke lo dijo todo pero y ¿Entonces qué? Naruto estaba en shock Sasuke lo sabia y también sabia que había cometido un error, se dejo llevar demasiado lejos y en lo único que pensó fue: "¡¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?!"

* * *

Sere honesta y no les mentire me estoy muriendo de sueño!!!!!!!!!!!! son las 2 de la mañana! y todo porq me decidi a terminarlo pronto porq me entro la inspiracion y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano. Pero para aquellos que aun me leen plis! dejenme Reviews!! y diganme que tal si les esta gustando? si? esq me mato tratando de hacer algo decente y siempre me siento como que he hecho una porqueria! :( diganme que les parese si?

Y una cosa más mmm /// me da algo de pena, pero es mi primer fic y no se diganme ustedes que dicen... Quieren lemon? ////////// (no puedo creer q deverdad se los este preguntando!) pero diganme si porq tengo dos obsiones en mente una con lemon la otra sin lemon pero la de el lemon me gusta más . pero no ce ustedes que dicen???? Plis respondanme si? me costo trabajo preguntar!

Bye! nos leemos!

PD: Con suerte (es decir si tengo muchas ganas o si me mandan vastantes reviews) les tengo el que sigue a principios de marzo :) si no a finales :(. Espero q les siga gustando mi fic! Chau!!!!


	10. Naruto's Chapter5: Dime Que Es Una Broma

Pues hola a todos! Estoy viva! lo que pasa esque bueno... Escuela, novio, problemas sociales y bueno un mar de dilemas! Pero hey aqui esta el capitulo que sigue!

Adivinen? Les prometo Lemon ya desidi que sera de esta historia. Aun le falta mucho por terminar. Pero espero sigan queriendo leerla!! ^^

Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

* * *

Naruto's Chapter 5

Dime Que Es Una Broma

Naruto se encontraba en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de los Uchiha. Y no podía dormir, extrañamente Naruto sabia con exactitud a que se debía su insomnio. Tenía un pensamiento que no abandonaba su mente y no le permitía dormir. Y es que, a pesar de todo lo que dijo Sasuke, el que no podía dejar de pensar en el otro ahora era Naruto.

Dio una vuelta en la cama y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto en cuestión… No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió.

*FlashBack*

Naruto se encontraba parado como tabla pues no podía creer lo que el pelinegro frente a el le acababa de decir. "No he dejado de pensar en ti" esa frase que Sasuke acababa de decir resonaba en la cabeza del rubio, le daba vueltas y resonaba en eco. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo debería de tomarlo? El pobre de Naruto no sabia que hacer.

Y, sin pensarlo mucho, dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente:

- ¿Hablas en serio? – con expresión en blanco pero aun algo sonrojado, Naruto espero respuesta.

Respuesta que no fue la que el esperaba o… deseaba. Pues al Sasuke comenzar a reír el rubio sintió como le dolía el corazón.

Entre risa y risa, Sasuke dijo que todo era una broma. Naruto sabe que luego Sasuke hablo mucho y dio muchas explicaciones, el pelinegro dio toda una charla… pero de esta el rubio lo único que capto fue una palabra: "broma"

"Broma… era solo una broma ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Yo… por un momento pensé que…" No había sido enserio pero por un momento, Naruto creyó que si y por alguna razón al ver que no… Le dolió.

*EndFlashBack*

Ahora Naruto se encontraba acostado en la cama y las palabras de Sasuke volaban por su cabeza. Su rostro se repetía mil veces en su mente y al rubio muchacho tratar de descifrar el significado, no lo dejaba dormir. Sasuke no lo dejaba dormir…

Asíque Naruto se paro de la cama, camino fuera de la habitación y hacia la cocina por un baso de agua pero al pasar por el pasillo, que conducía a las escaleras, paso junto al cuarto del pelinegro y noto que… la puerta estaba abierta. Naruto se acerco lentamente a la puerta y asomo su cabeza, lo que vio fue a Sasuke durmiendo placidamente. Tanto había pensado en el toda la noche que, sin saber de todo porque, el rubio se acerco a ese muchacho que yacía dormido sobre la cama. Un solo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza: Sasuke.

Con cada paso que daba hacia Sasuke el corazón de Naruto latía más fuerte, estaba nervioso. Cada segundo estaba más cerca, el momento que marcaría al Zorro y el Gato… Y Naruto sin saber lo presentía, que al acercarse al pelinegro algo pasaría, pero sin embargo no podía evitarlo… quería tenerlo cerca suyo.

Naruto camino hasta estar al lado de la cama de Sasuke. Se quedo mirándolo durante un tiempo y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, su mano fue hiendo sola hacia la cara del pelinegro. Y suavemente los dedos de Naruto delinearon el rostro de aquel muchacho, su nariz, sus parpados cerrados, su frente, sus mejillas, su boca, su barbilla… Naruto estaba admirando la figura dormida de Sasuke, y no podía quitarle los ojos de enzima. Y francamente no entendía, pero seguía.

Naruto comenzó a susurrar…

Es tan injusto Sasuke… No ce que es esto – Naruto se inclino un poco, acercándose más a Sasuke – Estas tan dormido… ¿Cómo seria tu reacción si te despierto? – Naruto se acerco un poco más a la cara de Sasuke – Sasuke… no ce que estoy haciendo pero no quiero detenerme… quiero… yo solo quiero…

Naruto se acercaba cada vez más a Sasuke, asta que su nariz y la de Sasuke se rozaron, entonces se detuvo. No sabia que estaba asiendo… pero no se podía detener. Y comenzó eso que desde el comienzo no se podía evitar, era el destino quizá, quizá no podía ser de otra forma. Pero Naruto ya estaba metido en la cama junto con Sasuke... Muy cerca uno del otro.

El pelinegro dormía y ni se lo esperaba, pero Naruto se acercó mucho a el, demasiado talvez. Suavemente los labios de un zorrito tocaron los del gato. Muy suavemente Naruto cometió un error, talvez el peor de su vida, o talvez lo mejor que jamás le pudo pasar. El corazón del rubio latía más rápido que nunca mientras se dedicaba a la tarea de dejarse llevar por aquello que ya no podía controlar, suavemente, suavemente abrieron los ojos. Pero en el momento en el que Sasuke abrió los ojos…

* * *

Bueno si un Tanto corto pero se me dreno el cerebro :(

Francamente no me gusto mucho... pero espero a ustedes les guste y no me abandonen! En el capitulo que sigue me esforsare al maximo! Es uno de los capitulos más importantes!! Asique tardare un poco en sacarlo pero cuando lo aga espero esten dispuestos a leerlo!

Bye bye! nos leemos ^^


	11. Sasuke's Ch6: El Mejor Error de Mi Vida

jejeje Ya llego lo que todos estaban esperando... No me siento muy segura de esto. Francamente pienso que me estoy arriesgando mucho posteando este capitulo tal como esta pues apesar de que lo doy por terminado aun pienso que pude aver hecho algo mejor o talves un poco menos subido de tono. Pero bueno aki lo tienen.

Espero les guste apesar de todo.

* * *

Sasuke's Chapter 6

El Mejor Error de Mi Vida

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban asombrados, Naruto intento hablar:

-Sasu – trago saliva – Sasuk…

Sasuke lo interrumpió tapándole la boca. Sasuke no sabia que estaba asiendo, quería besarlo, comérselo todito entero, para el esto muy bien podía ser un sueño, quería que fuera un sueño, pero muy en el fondo sabia que era real, tan real como podía serlo. Y Sasuke sabía lo que Naruto había hecho, no entendía porque, pero no le importaba, aunque aun así pregunto:

Naruto… ¿que rayos hiciste? – Sasuke esperaba una respuesta que lo controlara pero sabía en el fondo que eso no pasaría.

- Pues… yo… Sasuke yo – Naruto bajo la mirada.

- ¡Maldición Naruto! – Sasuke se paro de un tiron y pego a Naruto contra la pared. (la cama de Sasuke esta pegada a la pared). Naruto había sido sorprendido por la reacción tan repentina de Sasuke, estaba en shock pero cuando salio de el se enojo y Sasuke lo noto.

- ¿Pero qué rayos haces? – A Naruto le brillaban de furia los ojos, hacia un buen tiempo que Sasuke no lo veía así de enojado, sea como sea, esto solo lo enojaba más.

- No ¡¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar quieto? – Sasuke miro a Naruto directo a los ojos esperando la respuesta que el deseaba oír.

- ¿Y como sabes que hice algo? – Naruto arqueo una ceja y luego miro hacia otro lado evitando los ojos negros y penetrantes de Sasuke.

Sasuke torció los ojos, ya estaba arto y se rindió, sucumbió por sus deseos asía el rubio. Y pues tomo al rubio por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo. – ¿Sabes que?… Ya no importa. – Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y lo miro directo a los ojos, Naruto estaba en shock cuando Sasuke dijo:

- Esta noche… serás mío. – Y lo beso, Sasuke lo beso. Lo beso con mucha necesidad y urgencias que Naruto poco a poco correspondió. Y se besaron con cuidado, pero con pasión, asta que el aire les falto.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos. Y Sasuke lo noto, en los ojos de Naruto se reflejaba esa misma necesidad que de seguro se reflejaba en los de el también. Se miraron fijamente asta que Naruto, algo rojo, hablo:

- Estonces hazme tuyo… Ya.

Sasuke ya no podía detenerse, no había forma. Comenzó por un demandante beso en los labios, Dios a Sasuke le encantaba, ya no pensaba lo único que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro era que el chico rubio lo volvía loco, y ya había perdido el control. Sus labios besaban a Naruto, mientras sus manos hallaban su camino por debajo de la camisa del rubio. Al mismo tiempo Sasuke podía sentir las manos de Naruto aferrándose a su espalda, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible. ¿Estaba esto bien?, no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y ya, francamente, no le importaba.

Entre sus dedos tomo uno de los pezones del rubio y comenzó a jugar con el, podía notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del , Sasuke miro pícaramente a Naruto, haciendo sonrojar más al muchacho. Luego suavemente acerco sus labios al pezón izquierdo del rubio y lentamente lo lamió y lo mordisqueo provocando que unos suaves gemidos de placer se escaparan de los labios del rubio.

No era suficiente, no, el pelinegro quería oír más, ver más, sentir más, más de Naruto, quería embriagarse en el si fuera posible y, como si fuera una adicción, continuo besando y acariciando el pecho del rubio, bajando lentamente, acercándose cada ves más a la entre pierna del rubio mientras este sonrojado se estremecía con cada beso y caricia que Sasuke le proporcionaba.

Sasuke tumbo a Naruto en la cama y, a pesar de la pequeña queja que este proporciono, se dedico a besarle el cuello al rubio. Donde los labios del pelinegro tocaban quedaban pequeñas marcas, Sasuke es posesivo y aunque una parte de el le decía que se detuviera que lo lamentaría, la otra le decía que Naruto le pertenecía que deseaba poseerlo. Quería que cada centímetro del rubio fuera sola y absolutamente suyo.

Sasuke fue dejando un camino de besitos por el cuello del rubio, subiendo asta llegar a su oreja, la cual mordisqueo suavemente, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara notoriamente. Se detuvo un momento y Naruto lo miro con grandes ojos de pregunta, Sasuke solo sonrío y acercándose lentamente a los labios del rubio, pronuncio en un susurro.

- Me encantan tus ojos… - Y antes de que Naruto pudiera responder algo, Sasuke lo volvió a besar.

Sasuke podía sentir los brazos del rubio aforrándose a su cuello, podía sentir como el sudor les corría por el cuerpo, podía sentir, y saborear, los labio de Naruto contra los suyos. Lo adoraba y no quería cuestionarse la razón.

Su mano bajo lentamente hasta encontrarse con los pantalones de Naruto, los cuales desabrocho y desapareció de su camino, seguidos por un par de boxers que fueron a dar al piso acompañando la camisa del rubio.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y la paseo por todo el cuerpo del rubio, memorizando con la mirada cada minúsculo detalle, el sudor corriendo por su frente, el color de su piel, la expresión de su rostro, los músculos de su abdomen, la forma en que su cabello caía sobre su rostro y... la forma en que sus ojos reflejaban los suyos propios.

Y entonces su mirada reparo en el miembro del rubio y noto que este se encontraba digamos que... húmedo. Muy húmedo y... perturbado. Sasuke miro pícaramente a Naruto, no podía creerlo, tan pronto y el zorro ya estaba así... Entonces escucho la voz de Naruto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke... - El rubio le quito la mirada cuando vio los ojos del pelinegro posarse en su rostro, y Sasuke noto como se sonrojaba. - ¿Podrías... ya dejar de mirarme... así...?

Entonces Sasuke río un poco y miro al rubio con su sonrisa picara, se le había ocurrido una brillante idea...

- Oye Naruto... - el chico lo miro y al ver su expresión se sonrojo - ¿no crees que es injusto?... Yo aun estoy vestido... ¿Porque no te encargas de ello?

Naruto se sonrojo mucho.

- Sasuke... que rayos... - miro a otro lado - tu puedes hacer eso

- Si puedo... pero, amenos que quieras que me detenga, lo harás tu. - Sasuke sonrío aun más.

- Y ambos sabemos que tu amiguito ahí abajo quiere seguir... ¿No crees?

Naruto trago saliva y miro a Sasuke...

- De acuerdo... lo are, solo... no te muevas.

Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke y lentamente se acerco a el. Sasuke noto como las manos le temblaban al rubio y sonrío. Le paresia tan divertido. Naruto le quito la camisa a Sasuke y luego este noto como el rubio se le quedaba mirando.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, más y más cerca. Sasuke sentía su corazón latiendo fuerte, pero no deseaba buscar explicación. El rubio susurro:

- Eres tan malo...

Y luego sin dejarlo hablar lo beso, suavemente y con timidez, pero lo beso.

Naruto despojo a Sasuke de sus pantalones. Y luego de sus boxers. Naruto se sonrojo al ver a Sasuke sin nada puesto. Pero Sasuke no se detuvo a esperar la reacción completa de Naruto, tenia demasiados deseos de comérselo en ese preciso instante. Si, demasiadas ganas como para resistirse. Tomo a Naruto por ambos lados de su rostro y lo miro directo en los ojos.

- Naruto... Yo, te quiero, ya... - Sasuke susurro sus más grandes deseos en esos momentos con esas simples 4 palabras, y sabía que Naruto entendió.

Sasuke miro a Naruto a los ojos. Reflejados en ellos veía tanto deseo como el que el mismo sentía, no podía creer que esos ojos tan hermosos pudieran brillar tanto. Naruto se acerco lentamente a los labios de Sasuke y susurro en ellos:

- Entonces... tómame, Sasuke... ya.

Sasuke miro a Naruto a los ojos y luego lo beso. Primero fue un beso suave que luego fue aumentando de tono.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron la espalda de Naruto hasta llegar a su entrada y, mientras se besaban con ansias y deseo, lentamente introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada del rubio, el cual gimió en el beso al sentirlo. Sasuke metió un segundo y pudo sentir como las manos de Naruto se aferraban a su cuello y a su espalda y podía escuchar como Naruto gemía mientras el movía ambos dedos en su interior. Podía sentir como el miembro de Naruto se apretaba contra el suyo, y sabían cuan duros estaban ambos.

- Sasuke... mmmha... ya, te quiero yaaa... - Sasuke podía escuchar a Naruto repetir su nombre entre jadeos y suspiros mientras metía un tercer dedo y cada ves los gemidos de Naruto lo calentaban más. Y pronto el ya tampoco quería esperar más. Levanto a Naruto y pocisiono su miembro en la entrada del rubio.

- Naruto... te... dolerá un poco... - Dijo Sasuke, mientras poco a poco introducía su miembro en la entrada del rubio.

Mientras más dentro se encontraba de Naruto, este jadeaba más y, entre gemidos de dolor y placer a la vez, se abrasaba fuertemente al cuello del pelinegro.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro sintió como Naruto se aferro más fuertemente a su cuello, y se sentía tan bien, estaba en el cielo, ya no quería pensar lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo a Naruto tan cerca suyo. Tan cerca que sus respiraciones sonaban a la vez, tan cerca que sus corazones parecían latir al mismo ritmo.

Lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a un perfecto compás, encajando perfectos, como si estuvieran hechos para eso, para estar el uno con el otro. Sasuke se sentía completo. Y cada vez que entraba y salía del rubio de los labios de ambos se escapaban gemidos de placer mientras aumentaban la velocidad.

Sasuke aumento la velocidad y le atino a aquel lugar que vuelve al zorrito loco. Naruto arqueo la espalda y soltó un gemido muy alto, y Sasuke comprendió. Lo volvió a repetir, una y otra vez, le daba cada vez en el mismo lugar y con cada envestida Naruto jadeaba y gemía aun más y a Sasuke cada gemido que escapaba de los labios de aquel rubio lo excitaba aun más.

Pronto ambos se hallaban en el borde de terminar esa noche de pasión que ninguno jamás olvidara. Naruto y Sasuke, ambos gemían el nombre del otro, no hacia falta decir nada más Sasuke entendía, pronto terminarían.

Y con un último suspiro, se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke dentro de Naruto y Naruto sobre sus vientres. Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, sus respiraciones agitadas, al igual que sus corazones, sonaban en compás. Se besaron en los labios una última vez antes de dormirse. Y se susurraron las buenas noches.

- Duerme bien Naruto. – Sasuke sonrío, y cerró los ojos luego de decir eso.

- Tu también… Sasuke. – Naruto cerró los ojos un momento y sonrío. Pero luego los abrió. – Sasuke… ¿Estas despierto?

- mmmhh

- Sasuke… Te amo… - Susurro Naruto y luego se quedo dormido.

Tan tierno el Zorrito, pero, lamentablemente, el Gato… no oyó.

* * *

Si... bueno creo q el lemon me quedo un poco subidito de tono no creen? creo que le cambiare la clasificacion a M...

¿Ustedes que creen?

bye! espero me dejen muchos reviews sino creo que no tendre ganas de seguir u.u Ando muy ocupada.

De igual forma espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.


End file.
